Innuendo
Drake and Josh is known to have some suggestive quotes and actions, although it is a show meant for tweens and young teenagers to watch. Many of Dan Schneider's shows have hidden innuendos (like iCarly and Victorious), to attract teens and possibly (young) adults. Innuendos Season 1 Pilot *Josh is dressed like a woman. *Drake touches Josh's fake breasts. *Drake asks Josh if the breasts are real. Believe Me, Brother *Megan films Josh while he is in the bathtub. *Susan kisses Josh when he is wearing only a bathrobe. Grammy *Grammy gives Drake her suitcase and tells him to unpack it for her. Then she says "You can organize my thongs by color" *Grammy and Josh while they are cooking. **'Grammy:' Back in my day, I used to go out with band players. **'Josh:' I don't even want to think about my grandma going out with dozens of musicians! **'Grammy:' Then I shouldn't tell you what I did last weekend, but I will say, it's a good thing I have this new hip. **'Josh:' Uh-oh, am I gonna' see you on Grammies Gone Wild? Season 2 Season 3 Peruvian Puff Pepper *Josh is following instructions over the radio on making salsa. Josh is holding a pepper in each of his hands, as the radio has instructed. The announcer instructs Josh to 'handle the ingredients as if they were a fine woman.' Josh immediately drops the peppers, embarrassed, and says, "Sorry ma'am!" The Affair *Drake and Josh in their room. **Drake: I think Dad has a problem. **'Josh:' I got him that dandruff shampoo. **'Drake:' Not a dandruff problem, a woman problem. **'Josh:' Dad has cramps? *Peggy tells Drake and Josh she also considered a woman (to be the weather forecaster in Good Morning Today) while they still think she was looking for a date, making them surprised. *In the credits scene, Josh doesn't want to say where the lobster pinched him because Megan is there. Dr. Phyllis Show *Drake puts his rear end on Josh's picture of Oprah. *While he does this, he says, "Oh yeah! Me and Oprah cheek to cheek!" Season 4 Josh Runs Into Oprah *Oprah's door at the hospital has a weird shape on it, resembling a certain female body part. *Drake & Josh kiss in this episode on thew lips and they are brother and males. Mindy Loves Josh *Drake, while contemplating what to do after Mindy tells Josh she loves him, suggests that Josh become a woman. But he then mentions that 'you have to go through all that surgery' and is about to say something else, until Josh cuts him off. Later, Josh actually considers telling Mindy this ("Mindy, I am in the process of becoming a woman..."). *When looking for a cure to Drake's fake disease, Josh visits WhatsWrongWithMyBody.com. Drake is confused, to which Josh responds, "I have it bookmarked." The Storm *Josh walks into his bedroom, where the four members of Drake's band are. The drummer of the band, Gary, has his face and chest covered in sunblock. Josh immediately stops in place and says, "Okay, what's all over his face?"' Steered Straight *Walter is wearing a dress. *The police officer stares at Walter's fake breasts. *The boys are going through the Steered "Straight" program. *Walter tells the boys they need to learn how to act like men. While he says this, he's wearing a dress. Helicopter *Josh says he already watched a woman's lingerie at the laundry. *Drake is uncomfortable when he is attached in front of Josh as they jump out of the helicopter. Movies Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh *Josh says to Drake, "Never put your finger in me again!" Other *The show was one of the first to use the phrase 'Oh my god' regularly. *There are many death jokes for a children's show. *Megan frequently calls her brothers 'boobs'. Category:Lists